


Mount Rainier

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [28]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Dean and Renee are set to hike one of the trails at Mount Rainier





	Mount Rainier

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 - Mountains

Renee smiles widely as she looks toward the mountains.  She pulls her hair back into a ponytail before starting to stretch.  She looks beside her when Deans steps over and starts his own stretches.

 

“Ready for this?” he asks.  

 

“I’m always ready,” she answers.  “Think you can keep up?”

 

“You’re hilarious.”  He pulls his pack out of the trunk of the car.  “Need help with yours?”

 

“No, I’ve got it.”  She pulls it on and fastens it in the front.  “We have the permits and everything?”

 

Dean nods.  “In my pack.  We’re good to go.”  He looks at her.  “Next time, we should go to the top.”

 

“I think that would be a trip for you and Roman.”

 

Dean chuckles as he fastens his straps.  “Fine.  We’ll send you and Bayley to the spa.”

 

“I like that idea.”  Renee smiles.  “Come on.  Let’s get started.”

 

He nods.  He gives her a quick kiss before they start walking toward the trails.  “Mount Rainer here we come.”


End file.
